


槲寄生之吻

by GellertGreenward



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GellertGreenward/pseuds/GellertGreenward
Summary: “他在檞寄生下，偷走了一个男孩的吻。”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	槲寄生之吻

**Author's Note:**

> “他在檞寄生下，偷走了一个男孩的吻。”

哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福在一起了。  
此消息一出，全校皆“小小的脑袋里充满了大大的问号”。  
他们俩不是一见面就会打起来的死对头吗？难道这就是麻瓜书上说的“欢喜冤家必定在一起”？  
不少女生捶胸顿足，只恨自己晚了一步，要不然就是她牵着救世主的手和救世主走在格兰芬多的走廊上了。  
而不是马尔福那个长着一张尖酸刻薄的脸的臭白鼬。  
梅林的臭内裤啊！波特到底是怎样看上那只白鼬的！  
事情要从一个星期前说起。  
斯内普的魔药课上。  
“你那癞蛤蟆眼睛又怎么了？”马尔福的声音在波特身边响起。  
噢该死的。如果他不把眼镜脱下来，坩埚内的液体就不会溅入他眼睛里了。  
“没什么。”  
“上课讲话，格兰芬多扣十分！”斯内普那双被油头遮住的眼睛瞪着他。  
“照我说，你就应该一天24小时戴上你那副不知烂过多少次的眼镜。好来保护你那癞蛤蟆似的眼睛。”  
“多谢提醒。”哈利愤愤地说道。  
但马尔福注意到波特的耳尖红了。粉粉的，像兔子的耳朵。  
“潘西！”斯莱特林的长桌上，马尔福激动地叫住了帕金森。“我觉得哈利他也喜欢我！我今天讲话的时候他耳尖红了！”  
“你哪次不是这样觉得？”潘西对沉迷在幻想中的马尔福来了当头一棒。  
“要我说，马尔福。你要么老老实实地去跟哈利告白，要么你就眼睁睁地看着哈利跟别的人手牵手走在一起。”  
其实潘西才不相信马尔福这个怂到爆的傻逼敢跟哈利告白。  
但她忘了爱情的力量是伟大的。  
马尔福藏在桌底下的拳头悄然握紧。  
他爱哈利，是的。但他不知道哈利是否也喜欢他。他不敢赌这一局。他不是赌场狂徒，他在乎输赢。  
他自嘲地笑了一下。哈利是不会喜欢他的吧？他那么聪明，勇敢，是不会看上一个在他眼里看来这么狂妄自大的人吧？  
可是他又好想跟哈利说出“我喜欢你”这四个字。这四个字仿佛如巨石般压在他身上，使他喘不过气来。  
天气热得发慌。窗外的太阳快落山了，如同浸在油中的一样，黏腻又让人烦躁。斯莱特林的学生成群结伙有说有笑地离开了长桌，似乎没有一丝的烦恼。  
德拉科独自一人离开了长桌。  
“嘿你们发现没有？”赫敏在和啃着鸡腿和喝着南瓜汁的两人说话，“马尔福居然是一个人走的！并且没有找我们哈利的麻烦！”  
“那不很好吗，赫敏。难道你还巴不得马尔福那个混蛋天天堵在走廊找哈利麻烦？”  
“不是……我只不过是觉得有点奇怪…… ”格兰芬多的小女巫嘀咕道。  
赫敏的猜测一向很准。  
就在马尔福准备走去休息室的时候，突然拐到了他们三个人那边，“疤头，今晚八点，有求必应室见。”说罢便头也不回的地走了。  
“哈利……”赫敏忧心忡忡地问道，“你最近没得罪马尔福吧？”  
“没有。”哈利很坚定地摇摇头。  
当哈利披着隐身衣出现在有求必应室门口时 ，马尔福已经等候多时了。  
“波特，迟到了。”马尔福看了看墙上的挂钟。  
“我知道。”哈利看着德拉科，“马尔福，你叫我来着，到底有什么事？打架吗？ 因为不容易被发现，对吗？”  
“不是的，波特，你听我讲…… ”一贯巧舌如簧的马尔福结结巴巴起来。他深深地吸了一口气，似乎是将多年的秘密倾诉出来。  
“波特，其实……其实我喜欢你。从第一次见面的时候。”马尔福不敢抬头看，只得硬着头皮讲下去。“你知道，我这个人不太善于表达……所以我只能用恶劣的方式引起你的注意……我每天都去格兰芬多的走廊堵你，就是想引起你的注意。还有……你那双癞蛤蟆眼睛真的很漂亮……像翡翠一样，我真想把它占为己有。你其实也不太喜欢我对吗，我猜你肯定不会接受的吧……没关系的，你不必给我回复，我就让你知道我喜欢你就好了。”马尔福一口气说完，抬头看向哈利。  
哈利愣愣的，似乎没听清他在讲什么。  
好的。是没希望了。马尔福心里想。  
“马尔福你这个傻子！”哈利冲到马尔福面前，“喜欢我为什么不早点跟我讲？”  
早点跟你讲好让你早点拒绝我让我心灰意冷辗转反侧侧夜难眠对吗？  
“你肯定会拒绝我的。然后你就可以借着这个机会远离我。”马尔福嘴硬道。  
都什么时候了，这个人还在狡辩。哈利苦笑不得。  
“你错了。马尔福，彻彻底底的错了。马尔福，其实我也跟你一样，也很喜欢你。”  
这下轮到马尔福说不出话来了。  
这种感觉真是太奇妙了。就像你坠入深渊的那一刻，心里在想是真的出不去了，但却奇迹般的有个东西接住了你。温暖，惊喜又让人涕泪纵横。  
“我真是这世界上最幸运的混蛋。”德拉科死死地抱住哈利。  
“我觉得我也一样。”哈利认真地想了想。  
“哈利！你回来了！马尔福没把你怎么样吧？”赫敏焦急地询问。  
“赫敏，我好得很。”哈利正在打算如何跟他的两个好友讲这件事情。  
“该死的马尔福，辛亏没有把哈利怎么样，不然我立刻给他一个钻心咒。”  
“赫敏，罗恩，接下来我有很重要的事要跟你们讲。”哈利深深地吸了一口气。  
两人都做出了洗耳恭听的样子。  
“就是，我跟马尔福，哦不，德拉科，在一起了……”  
赫敏和罗恩的羽毛笔从手上掉了下来。  
“哈利，没搞错吧？”  
“马尔福那个混蛋是不是给你喂迷情剂了？”  
“没有，”哈利深吸一口气，“我认真的。”  
寂静无声。  
“噢，梅林保佑。但愿马尔福不会做出什么出格的举动。”赫敏的食指叠在中指上。  
斯莱特林的长桌上。  
“帕金森。”斯莱特林王子叫住了潘西。  
“我，德拉科马尔福和哈利波特在一起了。”马尔福骄傲地扬起了下巴。  
潘西：这莫非就是爱情的力量？  
“哦？”潘西挑起一边的眉毛，“那恭喜你们啊。”  
马尔福坐在斯莱特林的长桌上，一直对着对面的格兰芬多傻笑。活像一只张着嘴的花栗鼠。  
“我真是这世界上最幸运的混蛋。”他喃喃自语着。  
他想，给哈利写一封信，romantic的那种。  
Dear Harry：  
展信开颜，见字如晤。  
我实在想不出用什么方法使你开颜，便用了最笨的那一种，即便如此，愿你开颜。  
我实在说不清是什么感觉。当你说你喜欢我的时候，我的感觉的确如似醉非醉，飘飘欲仙般，太美妙了，你知道的。我猜你也是这种感觉。确定关系之后的感觉真奇妙呢，每次转头看向你，我的大脑就在时刻地提醒我，我们现在是情侣关系。太神奇了。  
那双宝石般的眼睛——确认。  
又薄又直的嘴唇——确认。  
乱蓬蓬的黑发——确认。  
噢，现在开始，我们只属于彼此。我们将会拥抱、亲吻、做爱甚至更加romantic的事情。又想起了不知道是谁说的一句话，“年轻真好，还能体验到爱的刺痛。”  
真好，我能在对的时间遇到对的人。  
我也很感谢我能勇敢地做出这个抉择。  
不然你我现在爱的苦海中徘徊。  
又及，你依然会被我骂得狗血淋头。  
我一点也不后悔。  
Draco  
  
马尔福小心翼翼地将信叠好，折成千纸鹤的模样寄给哈利。  
他感觉自己的脸红了。  
第二天，哈利波特和德拉科马尔福在一起的消息像病毒般蔓延了整个学校。  
不少女生捶胸顿足，更有甚者寄出许多匿名的咆哮信给马尔福。  
马尔福：哈利？他是你们女生永远得不到的男人。  
学校的女生有多疯狂，他们就有多嚣张。  
他们十指相扣地走在走廊上，敢在下课的时候躲在角落交换一个缠绵的吻。更有一位不愿意透露姓名的学生表示，他们会在晚上披上隐身衣 ，去有求必应室激情一晚。  
一切都应了马尔福信上说的话。  
伦敦的夏天是短暂的。  
冬天如期而至。  
圣诞节很快就要来了。  
“哈利，我可以做你的舞伴吗？”发话者是马尔福。  
“为什么不呢？”  
在光影酒池中，他们也像其他couple一样，随着音乐而律动。  
“没有什么能阻挡我们的，你看。”  
音乐慢慢地停止。  
“哈利，你看看你头上的是什么。”  
是槲寄生。  
他们现在要干什么呢？  
站在槲寄生下的两人必须接吻啊。  
哈利环住马尔福的腰，踮起脚尖，慢慢地贴上了马尔福的嘴唇。  
是一个很轻很轻的吻。  
马尔福扣住哈利的后脑勺，更加用力地贴了上去。  
马尔福撬开波特的牙关，用自己的舌头品尝着口腔内的没一寸地方，将它占为己有。   
是一个缠绵又深情的吻。  
“我爱你。”  
“我比你更加爱你。”黑发男孩的眼里的甜蜜似乎是能溢出来一般。  
他在槲寄生下，偷走了一个男孩的吻。  
并且将他的余生也一起偷走。  
END.  
感谢看到这的你~


End file.
